List of Spin-offs
These are the various fanon shows related to SpongeBob SquarePants. A *''A Cat Named Kenny'' *''A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''A Light Start'' *''A Love Triangle'' *''A Z Rated Show'' *''Absorbent Days'' *''Adventures in Rock Bottom'' *''Adventures in Bikini Gulch'' *''Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea'' *''Adventures of Robert Endermin and SpongeBob'' *''The Adventures of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob!'' *''The Adventures of Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy'' *''The Adventures of Patrick Star'' *''The Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Genius'' *''The Adventures Of The Sponges'' *''Agent Squid'' *''Alone'' *''Alternate Sponge'' *''And Then There Were None'' *''The Annoyances Of Squidward Tentacles'' *''Awkward, Octopus'' *''Azumanga Sponge'' B *''Baby Days'' *''Back in the Day'' *''Back To Slack'' *''Basket Sponge'' (2015-16; 2017-present) *Battle For Sponge Island *''Battle of Galleon Pass (2018) *Better Days'' (2018-present) *''Bikini Bottom Adventures'' *''Bikini Bottom Baseball'' *''Bikini Bottom Chronicles'' *''Bikini Bottom Hearts'' *''Bikini Bottom High'' *''Bikini Bottom Elementary'' *Bikini Bottom Kaiju Force *''Bikini Bottom Marlins'' *''Bikini Bottom Rescuers'' *''Bikini Bottom Rescuers Shorts'' *''Bikini Bottom Survival'' *''Bikini Bottom: The TV Show (2017-present) *Bikini Bottom University'' *''Boarding School'' *''Bobby Brownpants'' *''The Bubble Life'' *''Bubble Bass: The Show'' *''Budget Cuts'' C *''CaseBob SolvePants'' *''Channel Chasers'' *''Channel Chasers (2016)'' *''Club Patrick'' *''CrapBob OofPants'' *''Crazy Views With SuperSaiyanKirby and SNIT'' *''Creative Thinkers (2018) *Crossovers: The TV Show (2019-) *Cyberpunk'' *Cult of Squid D *''Despicable Sponge'' *''Discord Crib '' *''The Disease of Bikini Bottom'' *''DoodleBob DrawingPants'' *''Drawn'' *''Dunces and Dragons'' E *''Eugene Krabs' Childhood'' *''Evicted! '' F *''Fanon Hotel'' *''Fairly OddStarfish'' *''Fairly OddPants!'' *''Falling Apart'' *''Fish Row'' *''Fishy Crush'' *''The Frank Show'' *''Full House SpongeBob'' *''FutureBob ElectronicPants'' (2017; TBD) *''FutureSponge!'' G *''Game Of Sponge'' *''The Gary Show'' *''Ghostly Shadows'' *''Gone'''' (2018 - Present) *Graveyard Shift'' H *''Happy Families'' *''Harold & Friends!'' *''Hello Bikini Bottom'' *''Hero Star'' *''Himitsu SpongeBob Goranger'' *''Hoopla!!!'' *''Hoopla's Fantastic Beach'' *''How to Write with SpongeBob'' I *''IJLSA Adventures'' *''Invader Patrick'' *''Invader SpongeZim'' *''Invasion'' *''Invasion of the Hackers'' J *''Jema De Spongina'' *''Jervis's Life'' *''Just Patrick'' K *''Kennedy Instasquad!'' *''The Komedy Krab'' *''The Krusty Hotel'' *''The Krusty Krew'' *''Krusty Krab Katering'' (TBD) *''Krusty Towers: The TV Series'' *''The Krusty Franchise'' L *''Leader Plankton!'' *''Life in Bikini Bottom (2017-Present) *The Life Of A Computer'' *''Life Of A Sponge'' *''The Life of Gary the Snail'' *''The Life Of Living Patrick!'' *''The Life of SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Life on Conch Street'' *''Life with SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Livin' With The Squid'' M *''MAD'' *''Maja Avery's Wildlife Experience'' *''Mall Girl Pearl'' *''The Masked Sponge'' *''Medevil Times'' *''Meow'' *''The Mermaid Man Show'' *''Mermaid Man: The Aquatic Avenger'' *''The Millenium'' *''Mission Squidpossible'' *MottoB inikiB (2017-Present) *Mr. Beans *''Mr. Craps' Survivor'' *''Mr. Craps' Survivor 2.0'' *''Mr. Craps' Survivor 3.0'' *''Mr. Krabs And The Flying Dutchman's Curse'' *''The Mr. Krabs Show'' *''Mr. SquarePants'' *''Mrs. Puff'' *''Mrs. Puff and Travis' Boating School'''' (2018 - Present) *My Life as a Ghost'' N *''Nat Peterson Adventures!'' *''Nat's Stories'' *''The New Adventures of the IJLSA'' *''New Bikini City'' *''Nicktoons Reunited!'' O *''Odyssey of the Stormbringer'' *''Off the Grid'' (2018 - Present) *''Offensive Art'' *''Oh Yeah, The Mr Krabs Show'' *''The Old Man Jenkins Show'' *''On the Krabby Road'' *''The Origins of the Flying Dutchman'' P *''(pat)Rick Figures'' *''Pampers: The Series'' *''Patrick's Shorts'' *''Patrick ( is furious) star'' *''Patrick Planet'' *''Patrick Planet (2019)'' *''Patrick-Kid: The TV Show '' *''Patrick-Man!'' *''Patrick's Adventures In Kelp City'' *''Patrick's Funtastic Life'' *''Patrick's Island'' *''Patrick's Modern Life'' *Patrick Starfish (2016-Present) *''Patricks In Pants'' *''The Patrick Star Show'' (2006-present) *''Patrick Jr. and Pals'' *''Pearlorette'' *''Planet Gary'' *''Planet Patrick'' *''Plankton: Across the Seven Seas'' *''Plankton Moves'' (2018-present) *''Plankton Lives With The Raw'' *''The Plankton Show'' *Planktoons *''Plan on Planets'' *''The prehistory Adventures'' *''ParodyParodySponge'' *''ParodySponge'' *''Party Pooper Pants'' *''Pearl's Business'' *''Pickle Rick: Living in Bikini Bottom'' *''Proud to be Square'' Q *''The Quickster: The Animated Series'' R *''Reckless and Retired'' *''Reflecto's City'' *''Regular Sponge'' *''Relationships with Daisy'' *''Robot and SpongeBob'' *''Rock Bottom'' *''Roommates'' (2018-present) *''Remakes, Sequels, Prequels'' S *''Sandy Adventures'' *''Scanners'' *''School Spirit'' *''The Secret World of Gary'' *''SpaceBob: Voyages in Outer Space'' *''SpongeBob: Another Life To Live'' *''SpongeBob DX'' *''SpongeBob n' Stuff'' *''SpongeBob Show'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Revolution 0'' *''SpongeBob: Infection'' *''SpongeBob's Seasonal Shenanigans'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants - It's All in The Technology!'' *''SpongeBob: The New Series'' *''SpongeBob & Patrick Adventures'' *''SpongeFan NewPants'' (2017) *''SpongeBob SquarePants (The Google Slides Series)'' (2019-) *''SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series)'' (2015-2019) *''SpongeBob SquarePants: War for Bikini Bottom'' (2018-present) *''Spongeorama'' *''Spongebob With Pluto'' *''Spongebob With Venus'' *''SpongeBob & Sagwa'' *''Sea Paradise!'' *''The Series The Thoughtful'' *''The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star'' *''Sleepy Time'' *''SpongeBob in the Big White House'' *''Spongeatar'' *''SpongeBall'' *''The Sponge's Story'' *''SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series'' *''SpongeBob and the Treasure Hunt'' *''SpongeBob's Modern Life'' *''SpongeBob: A New Generation'' *''SpongeBob Acres'' *''SpongeBob and Co. At the Greatsest House in the World!'' *''SpongeBob and Gary'' *''SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series'' *SpongeBob Boom *''SpongeBob Babies'' *''SpongeBob Kart'' *''SpongeBob LovePants'' *''SpongeBob's Parodies'''' (2018-) *SpongeBobPlusPlus'' *''SpongeBob Preschool'' *''SpongeBob Rangers Operation Overdrive'' *''SpongeBob Rider Decade'' *''SpongeBob Rider Dragon Knight'' *''The SpongeBob Show'' *''The SpongeBob Show!'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants, Formula One Driver'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Go!'' (2018-present) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Behind the Series *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Patrick Tales'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show'' *''Spongebob Squarepants: The Time Travel Adventures'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Reboot'' *''SpongeBob's Sketch Adventures'' *''SpongeBob's Spooktober (2018) *SpongeBob SuperPants'' *''SpongeBob Takes a Nap'' *''SpongeBob: To the Max'' *''SpongeBob Vs. Viruses'' *''SpongeBob WizardPants'' *''SpongeBob's Big Adventures'' *''SpongeBoobblalaBoBbadanaBloda Pants'' (2018-present) *''SpongeBrawl'' *''SpongeChat'' *Sponge Dash *''Sponged Together'' *''Sponge Fish Hooks Pants'' *''SpongeKid Adventures'' *''SpongeKid SlightPants'' *''SpongeKid SlightPants: Lunch Hour'' *''SpongeStar FilmPants'' *''SpongeTale: Spongebob's Adventure In The Underground'' *''SpongeToons'' *''SpongeTwins'' *''The SpongeTron & Pattron Show'' *''SpongeyVision'' *''Spongezuma Eleven'' *''Spongopoly'' *''Spy Buddies'' *''The SquarePants Family'' *''The Square Beast: The Animated Series'' *''Squiddy Tentacles'' *''Squid Vs. Squid'' *''Squidward and Squillam adventures'' *''Squidward Live!'' *SquidClone (spin-off) *''Squidward's Rage Adventures'' *''Squidward's Tales'' *''Squidward in Squidville'' *''The Squidward Files'' *''The Squidward Show'' *''Squidward with Hair'' *''Stanley SquarePants'' *''The Stupid Misadventures Of Patrick Star!'' *''The Suite Life of SpongeBob & Patrick'' *''SuperSaiyanKirby's Cartoon Heroes'' *''SuperSaiyanKirby's The New Adventures Of SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''The Super Best Friends Adventures'' *''Super SpongeBob'' *''Supersponge'' *''The SpongeBob "The" Series '' *''Spandy'' *''Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels'' *''Sworn to Secrecy'' *''Sponge Bond'' *''SpongeBob: When The Horror Struck'' *''SpongeBob (2022)'' *''Spongy Aquatic Adventures'' *''The Spongy Games'' *''SPONGEBOB LOST EPISODE LEAKED FOOTAGE (The Series)'' *''Sponge Titans Go!'' *''Stories of Seabed'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D'' *''SpongeBob: The Gmod Series'' *''SpongeBob and The Music World'' *SpongeBob and Sea Friends *Starfish Skillz (currently delayed/possibly canceled) *''Spongebob's Closet '' T *''Taking Over'' *''Tales of a Warren'' *Tales From the Background *''Tales of Dawn'' *''Tales of SpongeBob '' *''The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! (2018-present) *The Amazing Adventures of Alexandra'' *The Amazing World of Squidward *''The Epic Adventures of Squidward Tentacles'' *''The Many Adventures of Patrick-Man!'' (2018-present) *The Mr. Krabs and Patrick Show *''The Neigbours'' *''The Snails'' *The Show *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Adult Party Cartoon'' *''The Lost Grotto'' *''The Pearl Show'' *''The Amazing SpongeBob'' *''The Spongy Days'' *''The Sponge Show'' *''The Squog Show'' *''The Bikini Bottom Police Department'' *''The Spongesons'' *''Terror in Bikini Bottom'' *''The All New SpongeBob Movies'' *''The Poke Games'' *''The Naughty Nautical Neighbors'' *''Times in New Kelp City'' *''The Silly Adventures Of Patrick Star:Back In Action'' U *''Under Wraps'' *''Ultimate Sponge'' *''University Sponge'' *''UnderBob'' *''Underwater Love Revealings'' *''Underwater Shorts'' V *''Vacation: The Parody'' W *''Warriors of Bikini Bottom'' *''Welcome to Sea Paradise!'' *''When Sponges Go Bad'' *West's Guide To Bikini Bottom *''When Worlds Collide (2019-) *With the Rocks At the Bottom'' *''The Wondrous Adventures of Gary the Snail'' *Wumbo War Tales! X *''XtremeBobSquarePants'' Y *TBD Z *''Zero Plot Whatsoever (2018 - Present) List of SBFW Shows This is a list of shows based around this site, the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, as they are not spin-offs but it only seems fitting for them to be put on this page. *[[FDB and Friends!|''FDB and Friends!]] (2018-present) *''Discord Crib'' (2017-present) *''The ESB & SBFW Show'' *''SBFW: After Hours'' *''SBFW: The Series'' *''SBFW Campsite (2018-present) *SBFW Clubhouse'' (2018-present) *''SBFW Go!'' (2017-present) *''SBFW Gone Weird'' *''SBFW High'' (2018-present) *''SBFW Quest'' (2018-Present) *''Spin Off Kings (2018-Present) *[[Survivor: SBFW|''Survivor: SBFW]]'' (2018-Present) *Life in SBFW'' *''The Meme Shack (2019-present) *The Race for President of SBFW'' *''The Purple133 Show!'' (2019-Present) *''The Terrible Travis'' *''The Terrible Travis: Res-errection'' (2018) *''That SBFW'' * Category:Lists